4Kids Entertainment
, of |fate = Bankruptcy (prevented due to winning a lawsuit against several animation studios and eventually being protected by its flagship channel) |foundation = May 16, 2013; 5 years ago |founder = Stan Weston |location = New York City, NY, U.S. |industry = Anime industry, animation |products = 4KidsTV: The Game Station Fox Box The CW4Kids Toonzai |revenue = US$ 5.14 million (2013) |net income = US$ 15 million (2013) |num employees = 23 (2017) |parent = (2013-2017) (2017-present)}} 4Kids Entertainment ''' (often referred to as '''4Kids) is an American licensing company and animation studio currently owned and operated by Fox Entertainment Group, and formerly a subsidiary of the now-extinct 4Licensing Coporation. It is also a film and television production company that English-dubbed Japanese anime through its division 4Kids Productions since 2013; it specializes in the acquisition, production and licensing of children's entertainment around the United States. The first anime that 4Kids Productions dubbed is the reboot of Dragon Ball Z Kai that aired on Cartoon Network's nighttime block Adult Swim in the United States. The company is most well known for its range of television licenses, which has included the multibillion-dollar Viva Piñata: Party Animals franchise. It also runs four : 4KidsTV: The Game Station (its flagship channel), Fox Box, The CW4Kids, and Toonzai, which are aimed for children and air . 4KidsTV: The Game Station relaunched on July 3, 2017 after a 2-day shutdown; Toonzai relaunched on August 17, 2017 after a 1-week shutdown. 4Kids Entertainment has its world headquarters on in , one of its divisions, 4Kids Productions, has its headquarters in a separate building in Manhattan. The relisted 4Kids (OTCBB: KIDE) on January 3, 2016. As a result, 4Kids expanded a second time two months later on March 16, 2016. On July 6, 2016, 4Kids then made a deal with to release each of its licensed shows in and sets in 4Kids also redubbed the movie Kikoriki. Legend of Golden Dragon under the name GoGoRiki: The Legend of the Golden Dragon in the United States in September 2018, with the help of Central Park Media. As of October 2018, 4Kids Entertainment has dubbed over 67 programs in the USA, alongside long-time adversary . History Company origins 4Kids Entertainment was founded on May 16, 2013, one year later after 4Licensing Coporation reincorporated from its former name. Later that day, 4Kids became 4Licensing Coporation's subsidiary after its acquisition. 4Kids Productions was refounded at the same time, and dubbed the reboot of Dragon Ball Z Kai, as its first anime. 4Kids eventually became the spin-off company of 4Licensing Coporation the following day. 2013-2014: The beginning In the beginning, 4Kids pitched toy and cartoon ideas to various companies, as well as formed partnerships with companies such as , among others. On September 29, 2013, 4Kids wrote an apology letter to and , owing them an apology for not giving credit to Studio Gallop after acquiring the rights to dub the anime series, also informing them that it gave up on the franchise, and focused on a new franchise, called Viva Pinata: Party Animals. 4Kids began making news in August 2013 through licensing actual people, a variety of products, and even concepts. The company also had a growing number of deals with television producers. Among the company's licenses at the time were , who was known for voicing the titular protagonist Sonic the Hedgehog in the series of video games, including the anime , , who voiced Yugi Muto in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime series, , who voiced Ash Ketchum in the first eight seasons of the anime, a wide array of products, and many others. 4Kids is credited in its assistance in the initial development of the "Sonic X2" concept and acted on behalf of as an exclusive worldwide licensing agent for products based on "Sonic X2", an agreement that was between the two parties on October 5, 2013. During mid-November 2013, Satoshi Hirayama came up with the idea of a 3D cyber-themed art style. He shared his vision with the creator of the Sonic series, , who in turn, through Sega, pitched it to . The president of TMS Entertainment, Hideki Okamura, was impressed with the idea and the potential that it had of becoming an instant success. He approved of it and "Sonic X2" went into development. During the early development stage, Yūji Naka designed much of Yu-Gi-Oh!: City Dimensions' characters, vehicles and locations. He was also responsible for creating the series' logo. The designs were then sent to to be adapted into cartoon format. After completing work on Sonic X2, Naka went on to design the four out the five main characters of the 2014 TV series Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, which debuted on July 14, 2014 on in , and , , , , and in North America. In March 2014, the former chairman and CEO, , who was credited for bringing the to the , hired a new chairman and CEO for 4Kids, who turned out to be TBA. On June 17, 2014, 4Kids signed a licensing deal with to market the software products that went along with its increasingly popular gaming systems. Sony had already introduced for the , a home video gaming system that went on to sell more than one million copies during the year. Some time in 2014 the company also signed a licensing deal to market the series of video games. 2014-2015: Expansion, launch of first two channels, and first advertisement Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Companies Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Film productions Category:Film production companies Category:Spin-off Category:Revival